


Too late

by Nayma17



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayma17/pseuds/Nayma17
Summary: Tian ha decidido que es suficiente.Mo ha aceptado lo que siente.
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guan Shan
Kudos: 16





	Too late

Tian lo había meditado suficiente tiempo. Estaba seguro de lo que quería y lo que no; No quería seguir "jugando" al tira y afloja, que aunque era divertido para él también era difícil saber si había un real progreso con el pelirrojo. Al inicio todo era un juego, todo era por molestarlo, pero en algún punto se volvió algo real.

Así que estaba seguro de lo que haría. Hablaría sin juegos, sin doble sentido, sin amenazarlo. Sería solo él.

Buscó al pelirrojo por el instituto hasta que pudo dar con él en la parte trasera del edificio donde estudiaban. No dudó en acercarse para saludarlo a lo que Mo reaccionó mostrándole el dedo del corazón.

— ¿Ahora que mierda quieres? – Preguntó de mala gana mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Sabía que encontrarse con Tian en lugares donde nadie pudiera verlos solo significaba problemas.

— Hablar un poco.

— ¿Sobre qué? – No quería bajar la guardia frente a él, pero podía notar como no se mostraba arrogante o con aquella estúpida sonrisa que tanto le molestaba al confundirle demasiado.

— Sobre nosotros. – Hizo una pausa estudiando las expresiones del pelirrojo quien se mostraba más confundido aún. — Sobre si podría haber un "nosotros".

— ¿Podrías ser más malditamente claro? No entiendo un carajo de a lo que te refieres. – Mo pensaba que quizás el otro quería formar una pandilla o algo similar para que hubiese algo que pudieran llamar "nosotros".

— ¿Realmente tengo que serlo aún más? – Suspiró y dudó un poco antes de acercarse lo suficiente como para pasear sus dedos por las mejillas de Mo que comenzaban a tornarse rosadas. — ¿De verdad no lo notas? – Comenzó a bajar el tono de su voz mientras acercaba su boca a la del otro. — ¿No te das cuenta de cuanto me gustas?

Dicha esa pregunta eliminó la distancia entre sus labios, dejando en estos un suave beso. Tan superficial que era casi increíble para Mo que ese tipo de contacto haya sido por parte de Tian, de aquel Tian que a veces temía, que en secreto admiraba y que no podría admitir que quería.

Cerró los ojos por los segundos que aquel beso duró, pero al separarse regresó a la realidad, una donde aquello no estaba bien. Donde su madre lloraría decepcionada, donde su padre lo odiaría.

Una realidad de la cual no podría escapar, una donde no podría encajar y temía por ello.

El miedo se apoderó de su ser y sin tacto empujó a Tian, tan fuerte que le hizo caer sentado. El miedo lo cegó tanto que no pudo notar la expresión que se encontraba en el rostro de quien se le había confesado. Tenía tanto miedo que este habló por él.

— Es asqueroso. – Fue lo primero que dijo mientras limpiaba bruscamente sus labios. — ¿Por qué mierda lo hiciste? ¡Me das asco! ¡Estás enfermo! – Gritó desahogándose, siendo palabras para si mismo, pero que había soltado dirigidas a He.

Tian no dijo nada más. No había algo que decir. Simplemente se levantó para sacudir su ropa y alejarse de ahí, dejando a un confundido pelirrojo.

Mo lo sabía. Lo había arruinado. Más que eso, había estropeado tanto todo que se la pasaba pensando en lo que dijo, en lo que hizo, en lo cobarde que era. No podía dejar de pensar en las palabras que el otro le había dirigido, en la manera que sus labios habían sido tomados. En lo mucho que aquello le había gustado.

Le molestaba que su vida hubiera cambiado tanto al tener a Tian en su vida. Él era "normal" antes de conocerlo. Quizás nunca se había fijado demasiado en las chicas, pero jamás había siquiera pensado en broma en algún chico. Le había resultado desagradable el más alto, lo había odiado. Lo odiaba aún, pero le gustaba tanto, no podía admitirlo, no quería hacerlo.

Tras una semana de no ver a quien seguramente le evitaba por tan crueles palabras que había soltado sin pensar, Mo se encontraba en su limite de culpa que podía soportar. No podía recordar la ultima vez que su celular había estado tan silencioso, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de lo solo que se sentía estar sin He alrededor, en la realidad de sus sentimientos. Le gustaba tener a Tian a su alrededor, le gustaba ser molestado por él, recibir mensajes pervertidos de él.

Le gustaba él.

Salió tan apresurado de casa que su madre le gritó preocupada si algo pasaba, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Mo no quería hablar con ella sobre los sentimientos que acababa de entender, de aceptar. Quería que el primero que escuchara sobre eso fuera el responsable de tales sentimientos, el culpable de su confusión.

No le llevó demasiado tiempo llegar al edificio donde vivía Tian, mucho menos llegar a su puerta al correr por las escaleras. Jadeaba intentando recuperar su aliento tras los pisos que había tenido que subir, pero sobre todo ahora estaba nervioso.

Sus manos sudaban y podía sentir su rostro arder solo al imaginar abrir la puerta y verle ahí de pie o sentado en el sofá, incluso dormido sobre su cama, cualquier opción le llenaba de vergüenza, pero al mismo tiempo de un tipo de emoción que no creía haber sentido antes.

Tomó aire y con él todo el valor que pudo. Tecleó la contraseña para acceder al departamento, entró apresurado sin mirar mucho a su alrededor. Necesitaba verlo, quería verlo. No sabía que le diría, pero quizás le daría un golpe y luego un beso, podría golpearlo de nuevo para no sentirse tan avergonzado.

Se detuvo en la amplia habitación de Tian, pero ahí no había nadie. No había nada.

No lo había notado al entrar corriendo, no lo había notado al entrar emocionado. No lo había notado hasta detenerse. No había nada ahí. Ni siquiera alguna caja que diera indicios de que se hubiese mudado hace poco.

Sacó su celular y envió un mensaje, pero no pasaba nada, no parecía haberle llegado. Marcó el número, pero la contestadora le hizo saber que le había bloqueado, que nunca más podría verlo, que no podría hablarle. Que había llegado tarde.


End file.
